Killers just became more legal
by B.A. Goes. RAAWWR
Summary: Mackenzie Blackwell knew she was in for it when she passed the 'so called' big boundary. Especially when she found the mysterious figure. However...this figure was dangerous. What was she to do with a criminal? Especially when he was now her 'Permanent Stalker? Eyeless Jack x OC
1. Crime in the book

**Yo! Thanks for checking this story out! ;)**

* * *

"I can wake up on my own."

My voice was groggily and low when I spoke to my pecking alarm clock. The red blinks wouldn't stop and the idiotic sound just kept ticking, its sound getting louder and louder to the point to where I thought my poor ear drums would burst.

**Clang!**

Of course it was thrown across the room and on the wall, so I'd probably have to buy a new one _again __**just **_like yesterday. Clocks are aggravating.

I slopped off my bed and let out a horrifying shriek when I felt my poor small ankle pop. Damn it…not another sprained one…oh well. It's only normal for me _every _morning to _never _reach the door.

My name is Mackenzie Blackwell.

I'm sweet 16 and not as ditzy as the other girls. In fact, a lot of the time, I get irritated easily, but don't burst a tantrum. _Never _a tantrum. Instead, people take my word, and leave me alone.

My hair is dark bronze and only a tiny bit of locks. In addition to the brown in my hair, my eyes are rich hazel and I have chubby cheeks. But don't think that makes me look cute though, my look is very intimidating with worthless freckles on my nose. Don't get me wrong, I really don't mean to look like that.

That's pretty much all to it. Today should be a normal day, besides, I had no school, so hopefully things would go right. I'd probably stay near quiet or peaceful places or just invite a friend over.

I was all alone. Family was out. I liked being alone. I could always wander whenever I want! No strangers could catch me…I had my own version of weaponry…

I slopped downstairs finally getting out the door and wandered into the kitchen pantry for something to eat. Nothing much…some pancakes to make, muffins, pies, no chocolate chip waffles. So what did I do?

I opened the fridge and decided to eat cheesecake.

Along the way, I decided to save some for my little walk I decided to take around the park. It'd have a good feeling to it with cheesecake.

I quickly grabbed a kitchen box and filled it with circles, triangles, and squares of cheesecake. I had the house to myself for a few weeks, so I can eat what I want, go where I want, and do what I want! Getting away from family feels so good.

With a sharp click of my locked front door, I headed on to the park, unaware of the haunting suspense that awaited me.

* * *

**NOM.**

I don't know about anything else, but this cheesecake was delicious! Definently my favorite now. Waffles and muffins were my favorite snack. Not exactly dinner and desert!

Cheesecake shall rule the nation!

I let out a pitch of laughter into the big park around me, not caring about the environment around. Cheesecake was too distracting.

The park around here looked sorta pale looking. Not dull much. It didn't look like the type of park children would play at. It was the type of…Nature theme in a way. White stone for the floor and majority. Forest was surrounded on the outside.

My enjoyed walk was impeded when a sudden sound of a **twitch **echoed through the vast trees beyond the park. I froze in my place, a tiny leftover strawberry mixed cheesecake hanging from my mouth. Was it another animal? Deer? I'd be glad to scare it off or feed it some more cheesecake like I did the last one…

I casually walked toward the woods, unafraid of the drama that might wait or even just pop out at me like those scary movies. It didn't matter, I wouldn't die, I'm not like those dumb people in scary movies….

"Anybody there?" I called.

1 minute…

No answer.

"I could share…"

…**twitch.** The thing just inched closer to me! What did I do? Well…

I panicked and threw 2 full squares of cheesecake at the thing in my 'defense' and quickly ran back 5 steps. I think the thing actually caught it because…well…wouldn't cheesecake make another sound if it were dropped on the ground? Oh crap. Definently not a deer.

I was going to throw another one at it and inch closer just to be correct, but then, a thought interrupted my actions. I stopped what I was doing and straightened out of my suspicious stance.

Maybe I shouldn't be here….maybe I shouldn't have come here in the first place…maybe I should go home…

The sudden thing in front of me made a sudden sound…then quickly scattered away, their steps echoing in the distance. My brow rose. That sure as heck wasn't an animal. Not to mention…that didn't sound like animal prints…

I took the opportunity to see what was hopefully leftover. My steps were quiet and cautious as a mouse sneaking for cheese. Don't know if that stranger's still there…with my cheesecake…I stopped at the place where I specifically heard the strange noises and stared down at one specific spot. Oh…nothing was there…

**Correction: **No**body **was there.

I became more curious when I saw a black suited book with no title nor author instead.

_Hmm…_what was this? The person obviously dropped it and forgot it not risking to be seen. Now that was unexpected. Come to taunt me then run away? Some stalker.

Well, now what was I gonna do with this book? It wasn't my business…

I kept it.

I had no idea that one book would be the cause of the one menace that would come after me.

* * *

I sat at the table and started shuffling through the pages. I decided to come home since it started raining and honestly…getting sorta creepy too…

The book didn't contain much interesting information. A lot of the pages looked like kid drawings. Drawings of this tall, formal looking scratchy man. He had no face. In addition to all that, there were words on all of them. Either threatening or plainly just saying: "Leave me alone."

It was sorta creepy. What kinda kid would draw this? Abused? Some active imagination? Cyco? Or some use for a game? Oh well. Moving on…

I turned the page to another. This time, a whole different section, and it wasn't filled with those dreadful child drawings. It was actually filled with what a least expected:

Newspapers.

Not just any newspaper, news that had to do with crime. Crimes that were in the past and traveled all the way back to the recent. What the fudge nuggets was this? Someone was obsessed with reading updates of the unfortunate.

_**A lot of it.**_

**Clash!**

My heart skipped a beat and I jumped out of my seat. A window just broke upstairs.

Someone is here.

I had to think fast. I knew that wasn't lightning. I also knew there was no way I was being taken away now! I've got more to know about this weird book! I had no guns, weaponry was in the kitchen.

I slowly started sneaking to the cabinet under the kitchen counter. I was so lucky I had on my fuzzy socks, it made it so quieter.

**Shuffle…**

**Stump.**

**Clop.**

**Thrash!**

The bat was in my hands. Hell yea I had a bat stored in the kitchen cabinet. It was awkward, but close just in case…

I grabbed the black book and stored it in the fish cabinet in my living room. I then slowly started stepping up the stairs. I was gonna knock out this robber…then ask them why _the hell _they, **correction: ****It**, were in my house. Just be calm…

**Crunch!**

I let out a huge shriek and fell all the way down the stairs, bat and all. That…that was my nose! That noise was my nose!

**I think I _broke _my nose!**

By the time I was at the bottom of the staircase, blood was flowing greatly out of my nostrils. _What…_then I realized that one someone just shoved me down the stairs. Using my nose first as the pressure.

I was aggravated, "What are you, trying to kill me!?"

**Thrud.**

A knife just landed right next to my head.

So they really were!

I gathered myself and stood slowly. Everything shifted and looked sorta wobbly thanks to the head impact on the corner of the wall while falling. I let out a paining groan. I was almost close to the front door…

**Thud.**

But I ended up farther away and on the floor instead. I was on my stomach and that someone was **_crushing _**my ribs. I let out a scream, hoping for help, but was soon muffled by a forceful hand. I then was tossed forcefully around to look up at the "robber." And oh gosh…weren't they more different than I expected…

First off, I didn't see their face, only some pale…blue…dark…mask? It had big round pitch black…"eyes" and some black…tear marks streaming from them…? I couldn't see their hair…it was like they didn't have any. Their clothing was all black. Black hoodie. Black jeans. Black shoes. All black. Nice camouflage…

I know it didn't really look wild, but it sure was intimidating and scary to me. I was dazing out…and I couldn't see much…was I bleeding?

My skin was prickled and trembled to the bone when _**he **_finally spoke. His voice was calm, in a chilling teenager boy voice.

"Where's the book?"

* * *

**Yo! Thanks for reading this mighty chap. How'd you like it? Do you like it? Any pointers? **

_**Cheerful Ingenuity creates the Serenity in everything. :3**_


	2. Now the Criminal

**(A/N): Thanks for the review catzlovecheeze! I was so happy to see it. Glad you liked those parts ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Now the criminal. Daily.**

* * *

My body was still. I didn't want to communicate any with this stranger. I couldn't even see him clearly now. He looked like a big…blue…fuzzy…ball…

* * *

_**Wake up!**_

My desperate thought immediately made my head start violently jerking left and right, trying to wake up. My eyes slowly started letting in blurred vision. _What happened? Where am I?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I led on a big sneeze. My head snapped up. That sure got my attention, and hurt. Now to figure out where I was. That should be easy! I was at my house, on the ground with…

A bed.

Wait a sec…that wasn't right. I was on the ground with a killer, not a bed! Though I do have to admit….this bed is comfy. Oh wait…it was my bed. I sat up and stood, which felt like I haven't in a million years, and my nose was surprisingly given good aid. Did the killer do this? Did someone finally hear me or anything? The sight before me definently changed a big pit of my thoughts about it all.

The killer is still here.

I jumped up scrambling and hit the wall. I've got to escape! My heart went back up to its high tempered state. I was going to jump out the window, but it wasn't in my reach. I was going to escape through the door, but sadly, there was only one, and the killer was right next to it, sitting comfortably on a chair from the kitchen.

My instincts came into contact and I threw a nearby shoe at him. He caught it without hesitation. I threw 2 more shoes, a flying trash can, 3 folders, and 4 books. I let out a shriek when I felt a shoe hit back at me in response at my shoulder.

I was really panicking. My hands were desperate for something else to cling to. Got to find something…

"Mackenzie."

I froze, my arms in the air. Did he just say my name? How did he-?

"How do you know my name?" my voice trembled. He, however, had no intention in answering, and sat back in the chair, hands evenly folded.

"Where's the book?"

I gave up on questions and my gaze shifted to 'intimidate'. This guy was really pissing me off. Broke into my house for some book? Maybe he was looking for the black one. However, I had no intention on telling him where that was.

"I. Don't. Know. What _Book?_"

He remained there, stiff and silent. Did his face change? I couldn't tell. He looked so neutral. Then he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out some type of ghetto cell phone. He checked the glowing screen for 5 seconds, then put it back in the pocket. He stood up and gazed at me as if he was taking finalization of my face before he leaves. He still looked threatening.

"Tell anyone, and I'm sure you'll regret something you'll never miss." With that being said, he took his leave and jumped out the window, not the door. I stood there, confused. _What the hell…?_

I was going to grab the phone now, while I still had the time, but my actions stopped when I remembered his little threat. _…You'll never miss… _So was he gonna stalk me? Rape me? Catch me if I do something wrong and suspicious? This guy was confusing _and _dangerous.

What _can _I do?

* * *

Hours passed, and I still couldn't get my head out of the gutter. I _really _wanted to tell, but I didn't want that butt headed blue face to come back here. I might wanna make myself useful and get to know more about my unknown stalker. So I decided to come back to the book that got me into the trouble in the first place, and read it.

I passed the sketches and scenes and news of the crime. Well…what do ya know? Another section.

This time with different _people._

One was about this teen named Jeffrey, that kid that went missing a long time ago. His family was found dead after he went missing suddenly.

Another was about this unknown 'Tall Man' claimed to be seen and driving people insane. The victims were either found dead or in a Mental Hospital afterward.

Then there was this little girl named Sally who went missing also some time ago. Her uncle or someone related was the prime suspect. There were more, but I didn't need to organize. They all had to do with killing, insaneness, or missing. Astonishingly weird.

I'm definently keeping this.

* * *

The next few days, I went through the same process as before. So this time, I had to wrap my poor ankle, I think it's broken. Perfect!

I got dressed into a lazy attire I'd only wear when I'm lazy. A skinny short dark red T-shirt that showed my belly button, and some ripped short jean shorts. My bronze hair was sorta wild also. But I didn't care, and just walked (More like wobbled) into the hallway and down the stairs. I was halfway down when I met an astonishing surprise.

A black hooded idiot was in my house…next to my window. It was exactly who I thought it was. I wasn't _scared _this time either.

"_What _are you doing here!?" I cringed, voice rising. I thought my stalker left for good. Well…not for good, but you know what I mean.

He didn't answer and had something in his hand. I wouldn't be surprised if it were that damn knife. But to my surprise, it was something highly unexpected…

My chocolate chip muffins.

I just froze there. A killer was stealing my favorite snack. And eating it. What is he thinking? This wasn't his house! I started growling, then I threw the thing at him closest to me. A TV remote.

He shifted his body and of course caught it. That blue, double headed, turkey eyed maggot! He was 'looking' at me with those eyeless eyes. He then put his empty plate on the table along with my TV remote, then replied with a somewhat unacceptable answer.

"I'm your stalker. Thanks to what you've done, you've earned yourself a daily stalking."

"You get out…or I'll call the police…"

He slowly shifted his 'gaze' from me to the living room, near the TV. I also turned to look where he was gazing at. Oh my gosh…

A huge pile of wires sat there. From the looks of it….probably from everywhere around the house.

"Well…you can't communicate in anyway when there's disconnection. Just thought you'd know…" I didn't move and just stood there in awe. Was this real? _All _of my electronics were disconnected? Even my cable?

I couldn't help but stutter, "H-how did you?" In response, he didn't answer me and instead just came over and sat on the couch.

"I can't leave until you tell me where the book is…" his quiet voice hummed. I frowned and went deep into my memory, trying to remember where it was. Before I went upstairs (Or tried)...I got my bat..Oh!

I rushed (Nearly tumbled) downstairs and to the fish tank. I opened the cabinet and threw that junk out of there. "Here!" It landed next to his shoe with a plop. He looked down at it for a moment, then picked it up. He silently was staring at it, observing it to see if any harm was done or anything different happened. He then got up and calmly left through my back door.

"…"

Was that it? Was he gone for good?

After a few minutes of inspection, I let out a cheer, "Yea!" I didn't have to deal with him anymore (I've seen his face in my windows some days)! No more stalking! No more threats! No more stressing thoughts!

With positive thoughts and a motivation to have a good time, I continued throughout the day being happy, not giving a care in the world.

* * *

The next day, my ankle didn't feel better much, but that didn't bother. My happy mood was bumping back down to 'irritate' fast because I had nothing to do with these dumb wires. Dumb stalker…

I started my day off eating my chocolate chip waffles, then taking my walk in the park. I didn't talk to anyone (At the time). Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to, but then my thought would roam back to…that turkey head…

I wanted to take my walk only because I wanted to see the animals on the preserve. Animals always soothed my mood. So far, I saw a fuzzy weasel, some ducks, and 5 squirrels. I was hunting for more to see. The mud was so mucky though.

"Nature walking, huh?"

I jumped and slipped on wet mud, then landed on my butt with a good **splum. **Please don't tell me who that is….I think I already know. And thanks to that nasty maggot, it looks as if I pooped myself. I slowly looked up to see that one…blue…face.

I scrambled 5 feet away at my fastest. What a prick..."You said you wouldn't come back…liar." In response, he stayed silent, just observing me as if I were some new interesting species. In a matter of seconds, I thought of something to do. It was reckless, but hey, anything to get _him _away from me!

"Screaming won't work. Any attempts will prove fatal…" he softly said as his little butchers knife twirled into his left hand. He slipped it out from his sleeve. Damn it…having a knife in your neck or organs wouldn't feel so good…

My teeth clattered in anger as I got up and started walking _home. _That's right. Maybe he wouldn't follow me if I acted calm about it all. So I gave it a try!

Fail.

In fact, he followed and talked to me All. The. Way. Home.

* * *

When we got there, he got bored I think, then left for me to take my shower. When I got out of the shower with relaxing PJ's on, that retard reappeared on my couch and was eating my muffins. Again. How'd he get in? Why the hell won't he leave…? It's getting even more disturbing…

"Fag!" I screamed and launched a spoon at his mask. Of course, he dodged it. He wasn't even looking! How's that even possible?!

All of my attempts during the walk all the way up to here were proven failure. He obviously had the advantage with a knife and fatal moves (Even though I know Karate). Not to mention he's fast. And a _guy. _I honestly thought he'd rape me or prove me a slave if he stayed any longer. This has been for days.

I started getting…a bit more suspicious than before. Don't think I wasn't those days before, I was, it was just this time I'd be able to talk to him now that he was in my house and not outside my window.

"_Why_ are you here? To abuse me? Were you _assigned?_" I spoke in a smaller voice. I wanted to get this over with. For some reason…even though he didn't do anything yet…I had a feeling this was gonna get gruesome friendly...

"I'm not here to abuse you in anyway. Maybe you're right on the second part…" He faded off, finished with his (**My**) muffins. He was polite, but that wasn't assuring enough. My breathing hitched in my throat. Now he was a part of an organization? Of _killers? _To spy on me? What use was I to _them?_

"But…why? They're planning on doing something to me by spying on me long term? _Experiment…?_" My voice trembled, hinting toward kidnapping, or even _sexual _abuse.

After a moment of silence, he answered.

"…You won't get hurt though, Mackenzie. I promise."

…Well. Thanks. I guess he was _sort of _being nice. I never thought it'd be part of him since he was so threatening in the beginning (To me _and _my food). He also looked less menacing now without his hood on and all. I got to see his hair. It was messy sorta ruffled brown. I liked it. It made him look more…human.

Though he…_sort of_… told me why he was here, I still had a pecking question. I wasn't that scared now, just felt assured. I don't know why. I'm supposed to feel suspicious...

"What's your name?"

He slowly shifted his body my way and gave me a neutral eyeless stare. My muscles tensed again thanks to his silent intent of intimidation, but his answer was at least normal.

"Just call me…Eyeless."

"…That's your real name?"

"No. It's Eyeless Jack." My arms crossed. Eyeless Jack, huh? Well, Eyeless…

Maybe knowing a softie killer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**(A/N): One hit up: Did you know this story is a part of and a bit parallel to my other story: 'Curiosity killed the Gamer'? Just told from different POV ,different pairing, and a different character.**

**They'll encounter soon, but it won't be the exact same writing or boring, I promise. You should check it out to know at least 2 more details about how they're both connected, and to like it! :)**

**Care to review? They help. :)**

* * *

_Me and my Broken Heart. :3_


	3. Well, here's one

**Chapter 3: Well, here's one.**

* * *

After that day, I slept like a baby. Now I knew for sure I wasn't gonna be killed by killers. Though, there was a high risk I'd meet one. Just great. I didn't see them yet though, it's only been a few weeks. Would _he _protect me?

I shook my head up top of my bed. No Mackenzie, he's still an average killer. You can't put your trust in him yet. Or maybe at all. I don't even know him. What's his back story? What's with the killer gang? What're their motives? Things like that. I'll probably ask him that tomorrow…

"Yah!" I screeched and jumped back ward 3 feet as soon as I got out my room.

_He _was standing there.

My hands clutched and my knuckles got tight, my voice was trembling, "S-stop doing that!"

He seemed confused, "Doing….what?"

I threw and flabbed my arms in the air at him, "T-that!" I did my best to sound brave.

A moment of silence passed, he then answered in an unsure voice, "…you're confusing, Mackenzie."

Honestly, how could a killer be so _dumb?_

I shoved past him irritated and continued my way downstairs. I don't know what the hell he was doing there. Maybe he was gonna do something. Gosh he gets on my nerves…

I shoved a muffin in my mouth and impatiently plopped on the kitchen chair. Vulgar thoughts were going through my head at how to get him back. I could probably throw cheesecake at him. Or throw _him _down the stairs this time!

Or maybe, one day, I could find out his killer location, then pop out in front of all of them and say: "Hey! I'm the girl who's been shoving muffins up his ass!" Of course, they probably wouldn't care, but hey, at least I'd embarrass him.

I stopped chewing crazily when his mask caught my eye. I turned and saw him facing me with a presence of curiosity. I shrunk back a bit. Probably another form of judgment from the 'oh so curious' Eyeless.

"…what're you doing?" he asked with obvious confusion. Whaddya think, dumbass?

Matter of faculty, I didn't answer and turned away. I had to admit, with that mask always on, he intimidated me. Most of the time, it made me shiver. I tried explaining to him, but he seemed to not get it. So I tried my best to never look at his face.

Eyeless took that as my way of saying: 'Go away' and left shortly. Into my fridge. I rolled my eyes. Out of this past week, he's always into my food, and my threats seemed to have no affect on him. Of course I never took my threats seriously, because duh, I'm up against a killer. Whom had no eyes. I frowned. Hmm…then how could he see me?

"Um…Jack?" I peeped as I rubbed my fingers together. The Eyeless killer brought his eating to a stop, and stared at me again, causing me to go cold once more, but didn't stop me nonetheless.

"How can you see me?"

His gaze didn't falter for about 5 seconds, then he gave in and slowly dropped it to the floor. He didn't look at me, nor speak a word. I frowned. He told me himself he was reluctant to talk about it a week and a half ago, and would probably explain later. Later otta be now. I don't remember saying anything harmful or dumb. He looked…off. Maybe it had to do with his past…

My curiosity prevented me from stopping, "…Jack?"

Without warning, his right hand's fingers latched on to the nearby counter and seemed to grip so hard, they started to slowly tremble. I jumped, but stupidly failed to care.

"Can I see your face?"

"No." His voice was different. It was deeper….darker…and more threatening than before. Or probably ever I've seen him. Almost like he was a whole….different person.

"Can I…at least touch your mask-"

His grip immediately tightened, causing the counter to actually _crack_, "I. Said…._**No**_."

I instantly shrunk back in my seat even though his voice wasn't even at shouting level. He didn't sound much like an angry human. It was with the mix of…a monster. I dare say it. _Monster._ Maybe that's why he prevented me from seeing him. I didn't blame him. In fact, I felt guilty.

After a few more moments of silence, I finally spoke in a small voice, "…Sorry…"

A few more sole moments passed, and Eyeless put the box of muffins softly on the counter, and then started leaving. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find anything. I hated when I hurt people's feelings, but couldn't respond, fearing it's only get him mad even more. However, to my surprise, he stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen.

"…Why would you ask me that?" His voice was much calmer than before.

"I…was just curious," I answered honestly. He slowly turned to me with the same creepy 'gaze' again.

"But I'm a killer. Why would I trust a victim with my face?"

"Well, actually, you made it quite clear I'm not just some victim. I'm a…test subject."

"What I'm talking about is you could've told someone already."

"Well I couldn't obviously. I knew you were watching me whenever I left the house no matter what. Not to mention that threat you aimed at me weeks ago."

He was silent for a moment, then let out a pitch of laughter. My brow rose, confused. When he stopped, it was silent in the kitchen.

"Oh Mackenzie…you're so naïve." I couldn't keep my gaze off him, confused. What did he mean? I saw him almost everywhere as proof. Heck, the guy even gave me nightmares.

"I'm not naïve. I saw you almost all the time out my window. It's a wonder how fast you can just…get places."

He was silent again, and then let out a small snicker. I slowly took my feet off the chair, cautious of why he'd be laughing again. Then I remembered, killer's had good insanity. Eyeless slowly brought his hand up to his blue mask. My hands hastily gripped my seat, anxious of what was actually under there.

The blue mask stopped right at the brink of his nose. I let out a soft sigh when I saw he had a nose thank goodness. I was clear he wasn't gonna show more. Of his face I mean. The ends of his mouth started to slowly curve upward, revealing a smile.

With big canine teeth.

Though I expected myself to leave immediately and fly out the room, my eyes told me I wasn't going anywhere. His canines seemed to get bigger the wider his smile spread. I could imagine his eyes gleaming with glee. Was he really…was he really…

A _Monster_?

I slowly and cautiously backed away from my chair, my eyes still glued to him. He wasn't just a killer, he was a _monster._ I didn't know they actually existed. Was he a vampire? Werewolf? Zombie? Jack then pulled the intimidating mask back on his face.

"What's wrong, Mackenzie? I'm not gonna hurt you…" he said, as if things got back to normal. "But you _did _ask what was under my mask."

I didn't do anything in response and just stared at him with the whirling ideas crushing my head. Maybe I should run…_He'd still catch you_. Maybe I should fight…_He'd obviously beat you_. Maybe I should just stand up for myself and tell him to leave…_You know he's not going __**anywhere.**_ I gulped, knowing all my ways were **futile.**

"I…are you…a vampire?" I managed to peep out. He stared at me for seconds again, then snickered amongst himself.

"Am I pale? Am I afraid of fire? Light? Do I _eat_?" No. no. no. yes. His skin was dark ivory. None of these symptoms came to mind.

"No…" I whispered and started to cringe with my fingers. I was more interested in the ground now. He, on the other hand, was more interested in leaving.

"Well then, it's proven. **I'm not human**." My brows halfway knitted together when he said that. I don't know why…but it was hard for me to believe. He ate normal food (I think. I didn't ask him because I thought he was human)…had normal skin…hair…not much on the teeth…and I had yet to see his eyes. He said he _was _eyeless after all.

Eyeless Jack then left the kitchen and exited my house. I started feeling….a bit lonely when he was gone. He and my cousin Annie were probably the only people I could talk to. Now my connection was shut off with Annie, and Eyeless probably wasn't gonna come back.

* * *

I sat there on my chair, wondering what to do. I couldn't see friend because I _knew _he was watching me when I leave the house, no matter how he felt. And I also couldn't go on my awesome Nature Walks because A, my foot, then B, Jack told me not to, saying there was more than likely his comrades roaming now. I frowned at that. He said I'd be protected and all, but some of his comrades were just too stubborn to accept it.

Does this mean they'll kill me now?

Well, duh. They're more than likely monsters too.

My skin started showing obvious goose bumps on that real idea. It just came to mind. My theories about Jack started shifting here and there. Could he _really _protect me? Against all his comrades? Or would he just side with them in the end?

Despite him being all secretive and everything, he actually had the decency to talk about his comrades this one night. That night, he wasn't in a good mood, and it was cause of them. Turns out, I was right; they all kill, and are monsters. And also complain a lot, and have different awkward characteristics. He told me this one story about-

_**Clash!**_

A loud boom came from upstairs.

I knew it just had to be another window. And I just _had _to turn angry in less than 10 seconds, knowing (Or…not) who it was.

"Jack! Stop breaking windows and take your lazy ass through the damn door next time!" I shouted. I didn't hear anything after that, but a small snicker. I hopped off my chair and growled. Did he think this was funny? He calls this payback?

My teeth hardly grinded against each other, and I decided to go upstairs myself. My shouting voice was ready, and so were my fists. I was gonna punch his mask till it shattered and kick him in his balls. Then I'd demand him money for my beautiful window.

I was about to put my foot on the first step, but stopped to hear a rapid stomping sound. That rapid stomping sound was…running. Fast running. I quickly looked up and saw a human fast figure about to descend down my stairs with boisterous snickering. I narrowed my eyes. That sure as hell wasn't Eyeless Jack.

That was a whole different person.

My eyes widened (Almost bulged out of my head) upon the split second realization. Jack didn't sound like that…nor act like it. My feet immediately back paddled until they hit the wall in the far back of the room as if I were Sonic the Hedgehog. The shadow snickering figure appeared downstairs and stepped out into the living room light, finally showing themselves.

The person that came in my house happened to be a guy…I think. More guy than girl, okay? I couldn't tell thanks to that long straight pitch black hair that went to his shoulders. He had on a blood stained white hoodie with black jeans and converse. That was all his outfit. His (I think) biggest features were his eyes and the disgusting…red smile carved into his face. His eyes were blue…and had no eyelids. Just disgusting pitch black.

His voice was dark when he spoke, "So this is where EJ's been disappearing to all these weeks…" He frowned when he eyed at me, expecting a reaction. But pale skin, bulging eyes, and a rapid heartbeat was all he was gonna get. I couldn't move. Literally. I was _in _the corner.

"Hmph…Well sorry, bitch," he smiled, his carved grin growing wider.

"…Eyeless Jack's not coming by anytime soon…"

* * *

**(A/N): Yea…sorry it's been more than a week. That's just my updates most of the time. Sometimes I forget or get confused whether I should update on this day, or this one. Anyway, lemme know your thoughts. :3**


End file.
